A Life in the Trees
by jackiez32
Summary: Aewen sets out for a small and relaxed trip to Lorien. She is looking for a peace and quiet so she can relax and visit. Instead she has the entralling stay of a lifetime and encounters one oh so unimportant, yet charming Marchwarden. ON HIATUS!


Chapter One

A breeze swept Aewen's chestnut hair into her eyes as she packed some bread into her bag. She knew that she would miss the cool autumn breeze and the colorful leaves of her home, Rivendell. Aewen was to carry a message to the quiet and solemn Lothlorien where her grandparents resided. She had been anticipating this trip for months now, thinking of how wonderful it would be for her to travel on her own, by herself and in complete solitude. As much as Aewen loved every little bit of Rivendell, there was always one slight problem. You could never be left alone.

As Elrond's second daughter Aewen was frequently in the company of visiting guests. By taking on more responsibilities than her older sister Arwen had, Aewen ended up having a much busier schedule. Aewen was like her father in that she was wise and gave others advice. By giving out her advice Aewen had become popular with the elves at Rivendell because of her advice and friendliness. Many of the elves had a particular fondness for Aewen. Her smile always brightened the cloudiest of days and her laughter brought warmth back into the atmosphere. In comparison to Arwen, Aewen was completely the opposite. Where Arwen would be willing to wait for anything, Aewen was slightly impatient with waiting itself. Arwen liked to live in the peace and serenity of Rivendell as it provided a safe and quiet lifestyle devoid of the fast pace and stupidity of Middle Earth. Aewen had always preferred the bright side to life that was full of adventure, color and opportunity.

Aewen was always one to be traveling and exploring her surroundings. Her father was always rather restrictive about Aewen leaving the safety of Rivendell. Aewen had gotten away from Rivendell before for half a day or so before she had started to hear people searching for her. Normally Aewen was escorted everywhere she went outside of Rivendell for obvious reasons. So when the opportunity arose for Aewen to be a messenger between Rivendell and Lothlorien, she jumped on the chance.

With every journey comes preparation and planning. The journey to Lothlorien had first been proposed in the spring time. Elrond needed to inform Lothlorien that there would be a gathering the next year in the late spring. The gathering was simply to see old friends, converse and to improve communications between the three major Elven residences of Rivendell, Lothlorien and Mirkwood. Elrond was only letting Aewen carry the message to Lothlorien because it was the safer of the journeys and because she would be able to stay the winter to visit her grandparents, Celeborn and Galadriel.

Aewen would be traveling as quickly as possible to reach Lothlorien. The journey there would take about five days. This was half the time that it normally took since Aewen would be traveling by herself and because she would be on a horse. Traveling alone was not the smartest idea for any normal being in Middle Earth. However Aewen was an elf and she knew how to protect herself; nevertheless a short journey was always a precaution to be taken.

Endless thoughts of her upcoming journey had consumed Aewen in the week prior to her departure. She had been thinking of nothing else as this would be her journey, and she would be depending on no one to get her there. Yet as she was distracted Aewen had hardly noticed the whispers about her leaving. The meeting had yet to be announced to the others of Rivendell and many were questioning the reason as to why Aewen was leaving.

After weeks of preparation the day of the departure had come. Aewen awoke earlier than normal to avoid the morning crowd of visits and such. She dressed quickly and quietly as to be noiseless. She wore dark brown leggings under an olive green tunic that hit slightly above her knees. The tunic was long sleeved and was secured at the hips with an intricate leather belt with a sturdy buckle. Over the tunic she wore a long hooded cloak that was held with a sliver brooch at the neck. Evelyn also carried her best bow on her back and a quiver full of arrows and leather vambraces to match. She also kept a dagger hidden in her boot for precautionary measures.

Aewen slowly walked out of her room and made her way to the stables where she was going to meet her father before she left. The air was crisp, cold and perfect for a mid-autumn day. As she approached the stables she realized how much she was going to miss her home. After all she had never been away from Rivendell for more than a week, and even then she had been traveling to Rohan and staying for a visit with her father. As she dwelled on these thoughts Aewen's face had clouded over and she had slowed to a halt.

"Aewen, are you well?" her fathers voice drifted into her thoughts like a cloud.

"Wha- oh yeah I'm fine," she quickly replied "I'm just thinking about…" _Well come to think of it, what was she thinking about???_

"Well I wish you great speed and luck on your journey my dear. I will miss you whilst you are gone and I will think of you everyday. Remember to travel swiftly and to not draw attention and to rest your horse and to eat and to slee-"

"Ada! I'm gonna be fine okay, I promise I'll be fine."

Aewen walked over to her father and gave him and tight squeeze. "I will get there in one piece ok?" His eyes held a look of concern and compassion for his youngest daughter. "Well" he said in a quiet voice, "if you say so."

As her father said these words Aewen was making sure that her saddle bags were packed and ready to go. She adjusted the saddle straps and checked the reins to make sure that they were properly attached. Her dark brown horse, Bainen was anxious and was nervously fidgeting in her stall. A sigh escaped Aewen's lips as she patted Bainen. _Hopefully leaving won't be too hard. I don't want to be sad for most of the day because I happen to be homesick. _With these thoughts Aewen put her emotions in check and concentrated on the idea of arriving in Lothlorien.

"Well, I had better be off then," she said as she gave her father another hug. "I love you very much ada, and don't forget that, ok?" she said as she mounted her horse.

"I love you too, and be safe," replied Elrond.

And with those words filling her heart Aewen set off towards the great forest of Lorien.

----------------------

Authors note: This is my first FF so reviews of all kind are welcome! And yes I do know that it is pretty much impossible that Arwen could have a sister. I am fully aware of these things and all I have to say is that this is fan fiction; written by a fan and its fiction. So I know these things and please don't write me up a review about it. Thanks!


End file.
